Muv Luv Infinity Plus: Imperial
by frag2k13
Summary: Post Alternative, another loop goes sour as Takeru commits an act against his goal, the act pushed Takeru to re-evaluate himself away from the UN, the destiny of friends new and old alike and the world itself are changed by this choice. 1 of 3. Day after type loop, Major Character deaths.


**A/N: Ok this is a side story of my other fic Infinity plus, I wanted to write one showing where Takeru went to the IJA instead of the UN, this takes place years before infinity plus main line does, for the start of this Takeru was even darker and colder than his Infinity persona which results in this outcome so expect a complete jerk ass for this early bit, this is a very early loop right near Alternative, but he will revert after this event to closer to his Alternative/Infinity personality. I also took some liberties in getting Takeru into the Niigata invasion too, but hey I'm calling artistic licence from the sake of fun though how I timed it they could have made it up there by truck so maybe it would be possible. In regards since Infinity is a later loop we know this will end bad and expect character deaths of the main heroines too (but not all). Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - Muv Luv not owned by me**

**Yokohama base – Shirogane's room - 9****th**** December 2001 – Imperial – 1**

Takeru sat at his desk smiling coldly, 1st lieutenant after the shit he did during the coup it was no wonder, sure Class reps dad had died and Sagiri too, but he had made inroads with Yuuhi, and Saikon was still about doing his usual. Readying his normal clothes he was preparing another jump to pick up the thesis, he had kept the changes small this time far be it for him to fuck up like before.

'Sumika you ready?'

'Hi, Takeru-chan, I'm ready.'

'Jumping in 3, 2, 1' A heavy knock on his door as he jumped, the large 3 meter field extended out and caught whoever was behind it.

'Oh shit, abort Sumika'

'I can't.'

Takeru arrived on the roof of the school, it was past time for the student to leave so he knew only a few people would be here, Yuuko-Sensei was one of them, turning around he noticed a newly minted officer slumped on the floor, Meiya Mitsurugi.

"Damn." Takeru muttered, this wasn't going to be good.

"Shirogane-san, what the hell just happened?" Meiya snapped at her commanding officer.

"I think a sir was missing from that sentence, as for what's happening, nothing you are cleared to know, now stay up here, I got something to do I will be back in about 10 minutes, then we can go back." Takeru narrowed his eyes at her.

Meiya dumbly nodded, his glare once more froze her to the spot, she watched as the squad leader marched through the door, Meiya stewed whatever this 'Shirogane' was up to it wasn't good, more so when she noticed that the town was now intact and the sound of cars and people carried in the wind.

This was just another question she had about him, he wasn't normal that's for sure and certainly not a civilian like he claimed he was, he was too well trained for sure. For the most parts the others got along with him, he was harsh with them and his views didn't always mesh well with them, he seemed to have fingers in a few pies too, the Mt Tengen issue, when they had heard about the squatters being hauled away like bags of rice he had said it was the only solution and what they deserved for staying there.

And the coup, when it kicked off, he didn't act surprised at all as if he expected it to happen and knew how it would play out, the fact he had confronted her and told her to stay out of the meeting after they were sieged, he knew what she had planned to do but she did it anyway just to stuff it in his face, he had spent the time with her in the TSF largely ignoring her.

The door opened to see Shirogane return clutching a large stack of paper and holding a frown.

"You ready." He didn't ask her. "Jumping now."

Meiya felt the strange sensation as she found herself in his room, she watched as he quickly changed back into his officers uniform not caring that she was in the room, she blushed lightly at this as much as she disliked him he was still a man. He sat himself at his desk and looked at her.

"Ok Meiya, what is it?"

Meiya's eye twitched, she had allowed him to call her that when he started but after a while she had told him to call her by her family name he generally didn't listen.

"What the hell was that?" Meiya was quickly losing her patience with him.

"You don't need to know that Meiya, it you had that clearance then I might tell you."

"You have a lot of secrets Shirogane-san, how am I to trust you, even Tsukuyomi is looking at having you removed from the squad."

Takeru rolled his eyes, "I would like to see her try, remember who you are talking to Meiya, I am the squad leader AND Yuuko-Sensei's assistant, you are just Meiya especially now, you can't hide behind Yuuhi now and what can Tsukuyomi do now? She no longer has a reason to be stationed here so even less pull."

Takeru snapped back, he was fed up with the whole débâcle it was like jumping to his old world, the girls there were too naïve and here they were too green to the problems that they truly faced and the stakes that were in play, still his objective was to get them through this war alive, he didn't care if they hated him, hell that might work better, live and prove him wrong.

"You, how dare you, its fine for you, you didn't have anything at stake during that coup, what would you know of loss?"

Takeru's eye twitched, how dare she make such an assumption on him, he knew her, he knew her better than she knew herself, but she didn't know him.

"Loss? You spoiled brat, the risk you took could have made things worse, it nearly did when that American spy had taken that shot, we nearly lost the battle because of your impulsiveness, more was at stake than just you and Yuuhi and the stupid people of this country." Takeru aimed a withering glare at her. "Infighting when we are the front lines, I know the Americans kicked it off but you almost ruined a major operation, your lucky I was able to salvage the situation."

"You knew about the coup?"

"Of course I did, you really think I'm Yuuko-sensei's assistant for no reason do you, A n operation that big leaves a trail and we picked it up."

"What if I inform the squad, Sakaki lost her father and the squad all had something to deal with, what will they think if their squad leader was the one behind events."

Takeru shrugged. "You can try Meiya, but remember you are no longer the sister to the Shogun, if I have to have you put in a cell for the entire war, then so be it." Takeru shook his head. "The coup was my way of getting most of the agents of the Americans out of the country, in boxes, I had more at stake than a single country of a few people, I had the entire planet at stake."

Meiya listened horrified by Shirogane's cold declarations before she realised another fact that added another piece of the puzzle.

"Mt Tengen! You knew that would set off Sagiri, do you know no bounds, were those soldiers and civilians who died in the capital worth the cost?"

"Yes, the men and women working to undermine mine and Yuuko-Sensei's plan needed to die and they did, collateral damage is expected, and it's a fact of this war Meiya."

Meiya couldn't believe her ears, the person in front of her wasn't just cold he was completely void of remorse before she could even stop herself she had her gun pointed at him.

Takeru raise an eyebrow before standing up, well this was a change it wasn't long ago that he was pointing a gun at her, the trembling barrel showed how nervous she was, this would be the first time she pointed a gun at a person.

"What's this, treason? I'll have you barred from serving Meiya, a nice civilian job awaits you at best." Takeru smirked, getting her away from the front lines was a good idea, lowering the numbers he needed to protect on the front worked better as a tactic anyway.

"Shut up, how many other events have been warped by you?"

"Plenty, it's what I do, if you can't handle this situation then you are not cut out for being a soldier Meiya."

"Shut up, shut up." Meiya growled. "Those people in the capital had nothing to do with your plot, yet they died because of you."

"If you can't pull the trigger Meiya, don't aim the gun at someone, though with your trembling I doubt you could hit me even at that range." Takeru blankly stated. "If you can't make calls like those Meiya you have no business as a soldier let alone an officer."

"Son of a."

The sound of a gunshot was heard quickly followed by a second one before the sound of a body hitting the floor and a pair of bullet casings rattling around.

"Oh god."

Takeru looked down at Meiya's lifeless corpse, a single bullet hole in her left temple as blood began to seep out onto the floor, his gun still held out firmly he looked at the wall behind him a round embedded in the material.

He felt the warm tears flow down his face, he had done it again, he had killed her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK." Takeru croaked, his ingrained training resulted in a reaction to being shot at with lethal results, it wouldn't be long before someone rushed in to the sound, he felt him mind taunting him telling him he couldn't protect them either way.

'You always fail, you can't protect them, this is the opposite of that.'

Takeru brushed his hair back there was only one thing to do, start over and not fuck up royally like this one, a few seconds later a third shot and another body hit the floor.

**Shirogane Residence - 21****st**** October 2001**

Shirogane's eye opened to the ceiling of his old room, the home had once again been pulled over by his mind, pulling himself up he gritted his teeth, did she want to kill him? Or was it a warning? What the fuck was up with him, did Kashgar turn him into this monster? The sound of a loud crash as Takeru tipped the desk over the cries of anger and despair echoed around the empty house for several minutes along with crashing as items were thrown around before silence once again reigned supreme.

"Time to do this shit again." Takeru muttered to himself as he reached for his school uniform.

His hand hovered near the white coat trembling, he couldn't reach it, it was there right in front of him but his hand wouldn't grab it, a sigh escaped his mouth before his hand fell to his side, no he couldn't go back to the base, not now, like his choice to stay in this world he couldn't look the girls in the eyes after that, at least not yet.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt he stuffed a few extra pairs of clothing in his holdall, heading down stairs he grabbed the small camping gear that his father had gotten for him when he was younger and some boilable food and a few bottles of oolong tea, deciding to leave his gameguy behind he took his supplies and wallet and left the house.

The wind whistled through the destroyed town carrying light debris with it, Takeru took one last look in the direction of the school, shaking his head he made his way towards Tokyo itself, maybe joining the IJA would be a better thing, sure he would need to be on the low down and hide his skills quite a bit and allow some stuff to happen but he really couldn't face the girls at this time.

He didn't need the camping gear, but if the military checked his stuff having it would add credence to a refugee story.

**Tokyo - October 24****th**

Takeru looked out of the window of his hotel room, it had taken him 10 hours to reach Shinjuku as he had taken a few detours along the way to avoid any possible spotting by patrols of UN guards and had spent the last 2 days in this room trying to get a good cover story ready for his joining the IJA, he hoped he wouldn't end up in a cell again, they weren't fun in anyway.

Takeru had calmed down over the last few days, he had run the image over and over in his head until the pain became a dull ache, mixing it with the other issue like those of Kashgar and Marimo-chan and even Sumika's fate in the hive he had managed to remove much of the trauma and even some of the anger. His mind how was focused on other more pressing concepts.

The biggest issue he would have to deal with was his experience as a soldier, with his memoires now locked to him he could make a good guess as to how long he had spent in this world, by the memories alone he had over 60 years of experience, this didn't sit well with him really.

The best idea he could come up with was the same thing Yuuko did and put up a cover story, a refugee in Australia. With the cover story worked out and with a destination in mind he grabbed his gear and left the room. Heading for the nearest recruitment post he couldn't help but notice some civilians watching him, considering his larger than normal build and far too tight to be practical T-shirt it made sense, though it still wasn't any easier.

Arriving at his destination, it was a standard military office, inside a single clerk in a green army uniform with the rank of Sargent sat behind a desk typing into a computer a second door most likely to a medical office was in the back of the room.

"Can I help you?" The desk Sgt looked up expectantly.

"Yes, I uh, want to enlist as an Eishi." Takeru tried to look nervous more so than he felt but he didn't like it, it was pathetic and he had had enough of that over the decades.

"Excellent." The Sgt beckoned him to sit. "Now name please and reason to enlist."

"Shirogane, Takeru. Reason? Well I want to fight for humanity and my country."

The Sgt nodded with a slight smile as he typed the name into the computer before frowning.

"Shirogane was it?" The Sgt looked at the man. "Date of birth and place of birth please."

"16th December 1983, Yokohama general."

"Hmm, says here you are dead, can you explain that?" The Sgt asked confused.

"I take it, it says I died in 1998, I was living in Hiiragi town when the hive came, I fled the country with a few others to Australia been living in one of the refugee camps."

The Sgt nodded to this bringing up the file before looking over the photo, in the picture it showed a student in a Hakuryou uniform in his mid teens, comparing it to the person in front of him the similarities are striking. The build on the man in front of him is significantly larger and his posture shows discipline.

"I see, we will need to take some tests in the back room, just a formality I assure you, but considering the circumstances I hope you understand. We will continue questioning as we take some blood."

Takeru nodded at this. As he was led into the back room where a waiting nurse sat looking bored.

"Aoi-san we need the works on this one, he got a case of deaditis."

Takeru sat himself on the bed as the nurse began taking a sample of blood.

"Now Shirogane-san, please explain your situation in the camp."

Takeru spoke at length about his fictional time as a refugee, and how he had met a former soldier who had trained up some of the younger boys and girls to help keep order in the camp and possibly join the military at a later date.

"So when I heard that Yokohama had been liberated I asked him to help me train more, so for the last year I have been arranging to return here while doing an A.S.A.S style training regime."

With the tests concluded the pair returned to the main room and sat down again, the Sgt picked up the phone and quickly dialled a number.

"Yes, Sgt Mizuki here, we got a recruit for Eishi school here, hmm, looks trained claims to have spent time in Australia, yes, yes, no, looks good, blood samples and DNA have been taken, understood thank you." Sgt Mizuki hung up the phone.

"Good news you have been accepted into the IJA/MDF training school here in Saitama, a pair of MPs will be around soon to escort you to the base, feel free to either wait here or walk around and grab something to eat, but be back in an hour."

Takeru nodded before sitting at the waiting bench and closing his eyes.

An hour later he was in a jeep heading for the Imperial training school.

**November 11****th**** – Changing rooms – 0640 hours**

Takeru and his new squad quickly donned the gear supplied to them, with the Niigata invasion under way and the defence force faring badly even the newest recruits were being pressed into service, the latest position showed the enemy were heading for Yokohama, Takeru grimaced the last time he faced BETA on foot 'that' had happened, if he was forced to the front he hoped a relapse wasn't to happen.

Not 20 minutes ago the BETA had emerged from the hive and around 10 minutes ago they had bypassed the ocean line, destroying an entire naval group in the process, it was estimated that in a few minutes the BETA would surface near the thinnest part of the defence line, though they were cadets, the group were stationed close to the final line and as such all squads had been mobilised to help in some way.

"Fuck this is bullshit, we only got 3 months of training and Takeru-kun even less, though you wouldn't think it." Muttered Rei as she tugged the body armour over her bust.

"True why send us out? They need us to replace those that will die." Takeru replied putting his helmet on.

"Say Takeru-kun you've seen BETA before back in Yokohama what they want there?" Chiaki asked the now ready male.

"Who knows, maybe because they had a hive there, they plan to build another one, you know use the ruins to build quicker." Takeru leaned against the locker watching the squad get ready.

"Hey Shirogane, we didn't decide on a second so I'm making you mine, don't let me down." Hayate looked at Shirogane who just nodded.

Takeru looked at the new squad he had been assigned to, the first was cadet Hayate Morikawa, at 5ft 6 he had short silver hair parted down the centre and brown eyes, a year older than Takeru he had signed up after his sister had gotten sick and he needed the money to pay for the medical bills, to Takeru is sounded quite cliché but he could respect it.

Then Rei Hirano, who when not speaking she had a similar look and air to Touko in both hair and eye colour but had a larger chest and almost as tall as Takeru at 5ft 9, except when she spoke almost every other word was bad language or innuendo, strangely she was the most level of the squad possessing no distinct strengths or weaknesses though she had a competitive streak a mile long and was the first to jump at a challenge.

Chiaki Nanami was Rei's best friend, like Rei she was 16 and a fresh recruit, smaller than anyone in the squad at 5ft and short red hair and eyes, he nickname was unfortunately 'Chikan' though she was the victim of it by Rei, she was in the gymnastics club in junior high so was very agile and the squad main CQC and melee expert with skills near Meiya and Ayamine though her shorter stature made her harder to hit in a spar.

And the last member was Maya Shirayuki at 5ft 6 like Hayate with long waist length orange hair tied in a pair of pig tails and blue eyes she was the most normal of the girls though seemed to have a weird attachment to him for some reason, the squad sniper though not as good or as natural as Tama she lacked her almost crippling self-esteem issues.

The squad was naturally undermanned in terms of combat potential but since for the most part they could deal with that, but with them being shipped to reinforce the front it could be bad. With everyone ready Hayate nodded at Takeru.

"Ok squad move out." Takeru commanded, to their grim nods.

**11****th**** November – Final defence line**

The squad's truck pulled up to the waiting defence line, the area they were guarding if it fell would allow not only the BETA to flank the main defence force but also a clear path to both the capital and Yokohama, unfortunately due to some miscommunication the defenders had failed to arrive so the squad were left with 3 other squads, 6 MBT's and 6 IFV, a command post and ammo dump had been set up with the mood was grim and moral low in the area.

The BETA had broken through all current lines of defence and were heading for the final line, behind them the UN were beginning to mobilise their forces the BETA were strangely using tactics something that they only used when humans fought them around their hives and even then it took several days, Takeru knew what was up but it was like his first arrival in this world, he was powerless but this time by choice.

"Ok squad, form up." Hayate called out after the squad collected their extra ammo. "Hirano and Shirayuki will take the left area of our zone, myself and Nanami will take the right, Shirogane you up for holding the centre?"

"I guess we don't really have a choice, but I'll hold the line or prevent them passing." Takeru replied deftly flipping the mag in one hand before locking and loading it.

"That's the same fucking thing Takeru-kun, oh." Rei's face changed to a look of both respect and lust at the firm demeanour of the second in command.

The squad moved towards the area they had been assigned a single IFV and Tank idling waiting for the storm, the soldier manning the 7.62mm gun nodded grimly at the young cadets, no one wanted to be there but few things went right these days.

The sound of rumbling and inhuman screeching echoed around the area, in the distance a large towering creature and several smaller but still large BETA headed in their direction.

"Fuck a fort class, where are the TSF's?" The tank soldier yelled down into the vehicle getting a muffled reply. "We can fight that, this is shit."

Takeru looked at his nervous squad, the group had paled seeing the enemy for the first time, about 150 enemy were a few miles away. Mostly smaller strains but 1 fort, 4 grapplers and 3 destroyer class, this didn't look good.

"Ok squad, if these bastards get past us its free lunch for them, I say fuck that, forget everything but your training and the squad here and now, humanity has for too long allowed the BETA to fuck us over, it stops here." Takeru roared out earning a loud battle cheer from the surrounding soldiers.

"Fuck yeah, I ain't dying until I get to bed Takeru-kun." Rei called out earning a few laughs and Takeru shaking his head, he wasn't one to really jump a girl he barely knew, but if he survived this fight and she did they would be blood buddies and he was starting to care less about his old common sense they could die any day after all.

"Well I guess it's a fair enough reason to live and involves the squad." Hayate laughed. "Don't let them get too close squad and aim for the nerve clusters, I have no idea what they can do."

The first volley from the tanks were fired, the tanks jerked back at the force as Sabot rounds were fired attempting to take out the destroyers before they rammed the tanks. The continuous volleys finally managed to bring down the first destroyer but almost 36 rounds were used.

'Damn it, they need to flank the bastards but breaking formation at this time is no good.' Thought Takeru.

Downing the first destroyer brought cheers and caused the second to shift a bit around the dead creature, the armoured foe charging towards the cluster of MBT's causing the crew of one to abandon it in fear. A group with a missile launcher fired at the flank of the destroyer blowing one of its rear legs off.

"Son of a bitch." Takeru yelled running towards the empty vehicle he jumped in the driver's seat and started the thing back up ignoring the shouts from his own squad. The defence line began breaking down as the MBT's began reversing, Takeru put his foot down powering his tank forward instead, before shifting the turret to face slightly right.

Bearing down on one of the destroyers he managed to intercept the creature by ramming into its soft flank the 60 ton tank hitting the monster and toppling the thing thanks to the missing leg adding more leverage. Reversing the tank slightly and shifting into the gunner's seat he quickly aimed the cannon at the soft exposed head of the BETA as it tried to re-right itself blood pouring from the stump of a leg and fired killing it before quickly reloading and returning to the driver's seat.

The tanks front was slightly damaged by the move but not enough to prevent the tank from continuing combat. Turning the tank towards the defenders he noticed one of the tanks burning as a destroyer slammed itself into it, a second tank driving towards the destroyer copying his move Takeru shifted again quickly and fired at the rear leg causing the creature to lift slightly from the uneven footing as the second tank rammed it before another fired into its head, taking down the last destroyer.

"This is east line sector 6 command, who's in tank 5?" A stern voice came over the comms.

"Cadet Shirogane, 89th Training squad out of Saitama training base, Tank was empty and useful sir. You want me out of it?"

"Negative boy, get your squad in there and fill it out, take these bastards down."

"Roger sir, Tank 5 taking the field."

Takeru drove the tank up to the squad before popping the drivers hatch open.

"Get in we got command of this, bit tight in here though."

The squad jumped in Hayate taking the commander's hatch, Rei the gunners and Chiaki and Maya handling loading.

"Damn it Takeru-kun they're gonna prevent us from being Eishi now and be a fucking tank crew." Rei yelled at the driver.

"We got red spider ones." Yelled Hayate.

"Tank class? Rei use the coaxial, perforate them." Called Takeru as he drove parallel to the charging enemy force.

The turret turned before heavy machine gun fire raked the attacking enemy force, the IFV's 20mm tearing enemy units apart in support, jumping tank class being used as clay pigeon shooting practice.

"Fuck we got tanks on our tanks." Hayate yelled again. "I'm going to take them out."

Hayate opened the commanders hatch and swung the pintle mount aiming at the swarming tank class before firing short bursts at the red spiders, an IFV joined in with its smaller gun lessening the damage to the tanks hull. The whole battlefield filled with machine gun fire in cross sections and towards the bulk of the force that was lagging behind.

The fort classes arrival sowed panic in the ranks and inside the tank too. The massive creature lumbering into the fray its large stinger waving lazily around as if deciding which human to target.

"Morikawa-kun, get back inside." Rei had popped out of the gunners hatch and was firing from her rifle the small arms fire popping open a warrior class that had tried to attack him.

Takeru spun the tank around below the fort class narrowly missing one of its legs, but in time to see another tank speared by the acidic lance, the vehicle almost cut in half by the stinger and melting killing everyone inside the brief agonising screams piecing through the radios.

"Fuck, poor bastards." Takeru muttered, "Hayate, get on to command get every vehicle to target that fort with everything they have, get bazooka squads on the grapplers for now, we need this thing down now."

Hayate nodded before picking up the comms, "This is squad leader Morikawa of the 89th Training squad, we need all fire focused on taking down this fort, its killing us."

"Roger copy, all armoured units target the fort, heavy teams the grapplers." The comms replied.

"We're down to 10 AP and 13 HEAT rounds, machine gun ammo less than half." Maya called out.

"We need to make it count." Chiaki replied picking up a HE round preparing to load it when the tank fired again.

Takeru sped the tank past the fort class as fire from the remaining tanks, IFV's and the allocated artillery began pounding it, spinning the tank again he put it in reverse narrowly missing being speared by the lumbering BETA, another explosion nearby as a grappler tore open one of the IFV's before being hit by 3 missiles from the infantry units that blew a large chunk from its side.

"This is cadet Morikawa to the IFV commanders, use your missiles on that fort what are you saving them for?"

The three remaining IFV's fired their TOW missiles at the large fort class, the continuous fire from the 155mm shells combined with the explosive missiles and AP rounds seemed to work as the large creature buckled forward trying to spear another tank but taking out a grappler due to the fall angle.

The vehicles began raining fire on the last grappler, but the fire was sporadic as ammo was low and another MBT fell to a swarm of tanks leaving them with only their vehicle and another, the IFV's down to 1 as the grappler swung at another tearing it apart before succumbing to the heavy fire from the desperate troops.

Driving the vehicle back to the very holed defence line, with only 1 round of each ammo left the squad resorting to bursts of machine gun fire, Takeru, Maya and Chiaki leaving the vehicle and defending its flank while Hayate and Rei used the tanks weapons, even with the heavy units down the smaller strains were causing immense damage to the defending units on foot but the defenders knew that all was lost if they failed here and fought harder.

The radio chirped again this time from the front line.

"This is Captain Aoi Shimura of the 7th Division our line is buckling where the hell are our reinforcements?" A shrill female voice called out over the comms.

"Hold the line Captain, your flanks are secure and UN reinforcements from Atsugi base are on the way ETA 10 minutes." The defence line commander announced.

Takeru grimaced he knew the fight would go on for another hour or so, though he couldn't help but think with his luck this could be his shortest loop yet.

**25****th**** November - Barracks**

Takeru led on his cot reading an old book on the early BETA wars, it had been 2 weeks since the Niigata invasion, Takeru had spent the time learning everything he could about the attack just to insure if he went back he had better information to give Yuuko to stop the attack.

He didn't want to continue looping but considering what had happened the loops were taking their toll on him, the battle on the final defence line had been hard, sure he and his squad had been on the right flank so only fought a few smaller strains but they only had a few tanks and IFV's. Takeru had smiled at the memories sure he could feel the tug of fear at the incoming soldier class but had held strong.

The squad had worked well together, when their position was close to being overrun they had switched to defending the last intact vehicles while they had protected the squad, any tank class that tried to eat through the MBT or IFV was hit hard and both Takeru and Rei had managed a knife kill on a few warrior classes.

Naturally as Takeru had expected the squad were commended for their actions and bravery, and due to the losses were to be rushed through the remaining basic training and should be undergoing their C.C.S.E sometime in January, by then however Alt IV would fail, still Takeru knew what was up with it and would have a little over 2 years to change their fate before the bombs fell.

Knowing this he remembered how the squad had been held in Yokohama base, safe from the BETA not once in the near 3 years since Alt IV's failure had they seen action, so in some way this loop might be better if it saved them from death.

Rei had followed through with her threat of sex with Takeru, surprising him with some experience of her own though he had given as good as he got, not that it had been anything more than post battle stress relief, the clean up in the shower afterwards had been as good too, Takeru had briefly wondered if it was cheating but considering he had slept with everyone in the 207 and both Marimo and Yuuko he figured it mattered little.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to someone entering the barracks and broke him out of his musings but not enough to look up the barracks was shared with 2 other squads a total 17 soldiers for now with space for another for them.

"Captain Shinji? Salute the Captain." Hayate barked as he noticed the new instructor.

The squad quickly jumped from whatever they were doing and saluted, Takeru looked at the young officer the woman stood behind him was not someone he ever expected to see in an IJA uniform, Takeru's face paled when he realised what it meant.

"At ease squad." Shinji was a member of the intelligence department and administrative wing but due to soldiers being reshuffled after the attack he had taken over the squads training the day before. "We have a new recruit to fill in for the missing member, this is Cadet Sakaki Chizuru formally a UN cadet."

They had failed the exam then, Takeru realised they would, neither her nor Ayamine would work together it had been himself that caused them to get their act together either as the load or the ace. Considering who Sakaki's father was he had most likely told her to go to the IJA, he wanted her there anyway and with her failure in the UN she would have to comply.

"Cadet Morikawa Hayate, squad leader, this is my second in command Shirogane Takeru." Hayate introduced the rest of the squad as Captain Shinji left them to their own devices as the squad shuffled Sakaki over to their cots.

"So Chizuru-chan, why'd you leave the UN?" Rei asked the newest member. "You have a boyfriend here, if not i'll share Takeru-kun with you?"

"Uh, I failed the C.C.S.E twice." Sakaki looked ill at this.

"What happened?" Takeru looked up from his book he had picked up again trying not to sound too interested but dreading the outcome.

"We, we messed up, I, she, she got killed because she didn't listen it was her fault."

Takeru couldn't believe what he was hearing for two reasons, he knew who had died from what she had said but to think she would say that. No the pair were like that it was a sad fact and a small part of Takeru was ready to pull the trigger on his gun on himself, but he wasn't ready to return, for now he would endure this was now a temporary loop. He still found himself moving towards her and before he could stop himself had slapped Sakaki for her comment.

"It was her fault? You blame the dead? Was she squad leader?" Takeru growled.

"N-no I was." Sakaki looked stunned at being hit.

"How'd it happen?"

Sakaki sighed, it was fresh in her mind, as she slowly regaled the details of the exam, how Yoroi had tripped over spraining her ankle and gotten bitten by the snake she had fallen on, a sign of fatigue from trekking over the entire island solo and lugging several heavy fuel barrels, how Mitsurugi her second had largely kept her distance from the group unless she was forcible brought into the conversation, Ayamine and her fight over the rope and rifle issue which she won and Ayamine refused to listen after it and their march in the torrential rain sapping even more strength from the group.

The hidden gun turret that had torn her apart, how no-one had spotted it until it had fired and by then it was too late the sound of it turning muffled by the helicopter, the squad was demoralised and used the radio to fail without the drive to continue, they were all wrecks by then and with both Ayamine dead and Mikoto injured arriving at the new point would be impossible.

"Sounds like it was everyone's fault then, sorry about the rash reaction, blaming the dead for something isn't right." Takeru looked downcast hearing the fate of the squad, he knew he would have to fix it in some way, maybe joining a different squad on the UN base and interacting with them would help, he filed that away for future consideration. "A squad needs to work together and discipline needs to be enforced when people are wrong, even the squad leader is accountable."

"True, Takeru 50 push ups for that assault, Sakaki 20 for dishonouring the dead." Hayate commanded.

Takeru and Sakaki complied not that it was an issue for Takeru whom had done 200 for that stunt with the tank, though his actions hadn't turned the overall fight he had kept the flank secure and had done the push ups for this without effort or complaint.

"Say Sakaki, why did you blame Ayamine?" Takeru asked as he did the punishment.

"She refused to obey orders, and fought me for almost every action."

"Did you ask her why she didn't listen to you?"

"No."

"Are you sure it wasn't something you did that caused the insubordination?"

Sakaki stood up finishing her 20 just before Takeru finished his 50, Takeru looked at the girl whom had somehow followed him from the UN into the IJA making him think fate or Sumika were once again toying with him.

"Here's an idea for you class rep."

"Class rep?" Sakaki looked confused and slightly annoyed.

"Hey your right she reminds me of the one I had in Junior High." Chiaki chirped up earning a nod from Rei. "She was always complaining that Rei was pulling boys into the empty classrooms for sex."

"I'm going to call you class rep, and you can call me Takeru like almost everyone does, anyway getting back on topic, what you need to do first is look at each of your former squad and find all their faults, when you have found them imagine they are mirrors and see which ones reflect you."

"Holy fuck Takeru-kun turn philosopher." Rei exclaimed.

"Takeru needs to do that reflecting too, maybe rash and idiotic would come to mind." Hayate smirked.

"How am I an idiot? That tank was empty and the BETA were plentiful."

"You fought the BETA?" Sakaki looked shocked.

"Yup we were sent to the final defence line on the 11th got to see plenty of action, Takeru saw some action with me the next day." Rei chuckled.

Sakaki blanched at the whole thing, the squad were already battle hardened even without passing basic training, though she and the squad almost fought too, she guessed this squad were at least in some way responsible for keeping her former base protected.

The squad continued to speak about themselves to the newest member, the idea of getting used to communal showers and sleeping arrangements something she wasn't used to.

**26****th**** November – Shower room**

Takeru smiled as the class rep tried to enter the shower room hiding herself with a towel, Takeru pulled the triangle shaped chain handle allowing water to flow from the shower head, the privacy barriers only reached above his 6 pack.

Sakaki sighed as she made her way into the shower and removed her towel allowing her breasts to be exposed to the group.

"Wow class rep, you can't be a bride now." Takeru chuckled. "Though you hide those well."

Sakaki went bright red hiding her breasts, while Takeru had mental images of her and him in another shower, he felt saddened by this for some reason and pushed it away.

"Takeru-san, can I wash you back?" Maya blushed a little holding her soap and cloth.

"Only if I can wash yours." Takeru grinned back but blushing lightly too.

"How the hell can you do that?" Sakaki yelled at the pair as Maya lathered up the cloth. "You're in company."

"Once you've seen combat and everything like here in the showers, it doesn't register anymore." Hayate replied.

"True we tried to get Chiaki more involved but due to early victimising from Rei, she won't join the fun, Hayate won't either but he's a siscon." Maya spoke up from washing Takeru's back.

"I'm not a siscon!" Hayate muttered blushing from it.

"Total siscon." Takeru laughed, "Uh Maya-chan, you only had one cloth not two sponges and my penis is not on my back."

Takeru looked down to see Maya looking innocently at him her hands around his shaft and could feel her breasts against his back.

"You know this really isn't a spectator sport, and I don't think class rep is enjoying the show either." Hayate deadpanned.

**28****th**** November – Training ground – late afternoon**

The squad continued to do basic training while paper work and the rushed through exams were being done for the newest squads being pressed into service, Takeru smiling at how Sakaki had acted in the shower, though Maya's attack on him hadn't helped the issue.

Today was the day of the HSST attack, Takeru continued to jog around the track before stopping, wait Tama wasn't on the base, none of the girls were that would mean. A loud roaring sound followed by an enormous explosion was heard from Yokohama, a few seconds later an alarm and call for all soldiers to meet in their designated rooms.

Arriving to see a strangely pale Captain Shinji, he knew instantly that the attack had succeeded, it took everything in him to stop from falling to the floor himself.

"We just got word, that a HSST has, has crashed into Yokohama base, our intel on the situation is low at the moment but we have ascertained that the entire surface of the base has been destroyed. The sound of someone falling to their knees made the entire squad turn their heads, a tearful Sakaki held her hand over her mouth before she threw up on the ground.

"I, I could have been there, why is this happening." She choked out.

Chiaki and Maya quickly rushed to help the stricken girl while Rei went for the cleaning supplies leaving the pair of males to turn their attention back to their instructor.

"What do we know?" Hayate asked.

"Little else, though we were about to send your squad to help with rescue and recovery operations, but I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." Shinji looked at the cadet.

"Sadly sir, I disagree, I think she should come along, if she helps with the operation knowing the truth there and then will be better than worrying here and now." Takeru interjected his arms folded.

"I agree with Shirogane, as much as it would be painful, not knowing is worse than knowing."

Sakaki had calmed down somewhat and hearing the pair of leaders couldn't help but wish her former squad had the unity and grit this one did, a vow to at least try to integrate formed and her desire to know the fate of those on the base came about.

"I, I will go, I can handle it." Sakaki said shakily.

**30th**** November – Barracks**

Takeru leaned back on his cot, the clean-up operation was still undergoing but the main part of putting out the fires and dealing with the injured and dead was mostly finished, there were few injured, anyone on the surface and the first 5 basements were killed instantly including Kyouzuka-oba-chan.

Those on the lower levels had minor injuries at best though mental scars were now the problem, He had learned that Unfortunately Tama had been on the base during the attack, she had stayed behind after the disbanding since her father was coming for an inspection she had been allowed to stay, but when the HSST hit she had been in the main building, the rest of the squad were no longer on the base and Marimo and Yuuko were fine as were Kasumi and Sumika being on the far lower levels.

The news had hit Sakaki hard learning another of her squad had died, Takeru had helped make a small memorial for the pair though he had for some reason made enough room for the entire 207th squad, something that made him grimace at his own coldness.

He had spent the better part of a hour hugging the crying girl as he himself wept silently for Tama another friend dead this loop would be only temporary but he still needed to learn more about this world if he was to live in it and as much as the current situation pained him he could learn more away from the UN base than in it.

**8th December - Training Field**

The training field was now exclusively used by training squad 89, due to the graduation to Eishi cadets of a fellow squad and the other whom they shared the barracks with undergoing the C.C.S.E, the last week had allowed for longer training sessions, today the training consisted of the rifle range and CQC.

The first stage of the rifle range had the squad using their assault rifles, Sakaki once again went the trigger happy route though with much more fervour than usual, Takeru wondering if she was seeing Ayamine instead of a target, she calmed down when the squad went into volley fire practice, each target shredded with accurate heavy fire, lessons learned quickly during the defence.

The squad had shown Sakaki how to fit in with the groups fire idea, and had switched to 3 pair fire, with two rows of 3 a front and back pair would fire until half a mag was empty then the second group followed by the third when the first groups mags were empty, this resulted in heavy and continuous fire and no target lived, the concept had impressed Shinji for several reasons and he made a note to bring the idea to command as part of the ground forces curriculum.

Between the rifle and sniper rifle training Takeru had become introspective on his situation, many ideas and concepts swirled in his mind as he tried to figure out his overall plan, he was now firmly a member of this world, he keep replaying the moment he pulled the trigger on Meiya cursing his damn reaction, but going back to his old world he could only imagine someone walking up behind him placing an arm on his shoulder and having their neck broken for the trouble.

The events at Kashgar had been played over too, the superior and his well superiority, it would pay for the deaths it had caused and what it had done to Tama and Meiya and what he had learned from it, this however had been the cause of the issues in the earlier loop.

With knowledge that no one knew and training that was above the norm he found he unintentionally believed himself better than most, and when things went wrong he figured he wasn't to blame, this snowballed over the last few loops cumulating in the fatefully events that resulted in his current employment in the IJA.

The CQC training was a nightmare for Takeru, Chiaki it seemed used the training as an outlet for her frustration at being Rei's 'bitch' over the years and had beaten her into the ground. Takeru himself certainly no slouch with his hands or a knife was hard pressed to deal with the small girl, the fact she was only marginally taller than Tama mixed with her gymnastics training and aggressiveness resulted in he getting through his guard quite often.

If not for his extreme endurance and stamina and training he would have fallen under her dual knife attacks, something Shinji had just shrugged at when called out on and told him to deal with it, Takeru himself had found he was quite adept himself at dual wielding knives and when using both had fought the smaller girl for 30 minutes before he won on stamina.

**25****th**** December – Barracks**

Takeru and the squad clinked their glasses together it had been a short friendship so far, but the squad had gone through much together already, aside the Niigata invasion and HSST incident the squad had been tasked with helping with the removal of the squatters around Mt Tengen, a few TSF's had been assigned the task but they had be told to not be too hard on them, in the end the civilians had been removed with little fuss and no guns used, though the old woman had died in her home, Takeru had saluted the woman and accepted her desire to stay.

This had fortunately prevented the coup from kicking off, and saved a lot of hassle though with the hole in the IJA forces he doubted the coup would gain much steam anyway. The Christmas party had been Takeru's idea, one last bit of fun before the C.C.S.E, it surprised him that both Hayate and Maya knew about Christmas better than most and had helped to arrange the party.

"Well, Merry Christmas all, I got you each a present." Takeru smirked pulling out a few paper slips.

"IOUs?" Rei looked sceptically at the paper.

"No, it's a 'do anything with Shirogane for the day ticket, redeemable at any time, got one for everyone." Takeru grinned before casting a sultry gaze at Hayate. "Plus one. For. You."

Hayate paled at this before looking annoyed at the grinning second. "Bite me, WAIT no don't I'm not using that."

"I fucking am and for that reason." Rei wiggled her eyebrows at Takeru who laughed.

"Well if that's what you want to use it for."

"Seriously, I know we don't have rules or issues with sex amongst the soldiers, but I think you're taking it to an extreme Shirogane." Shinji chuckled while shaking his head.

"Got the sake, Shinji?" Hayate asked as Shinji pulled out a bottle.

"Yes but moderation, I know you got permission for this but I don't want to train a bunch of hung over drunks."

The party went in full swing and Shinji himself wound up drunk, his reply to this was his adult status, and all had had some alcohol in their system the next day, it hadn't taken long either for all but Sakaki to call in their tickets not that Takeru would have turned them down anyway, but the excuse was there for sex.

**January 7****th**** – Barracks – Evening**

The squad had been informed that tomorrow would be their C.C.S.E, and to prepare for a tropical environment, Takeru knew tropical islands but couldn't be sure if it would be the same island the exam was something he was going into blind but for the most part events had spiralled out of control it was like when he first arrived except he now had a fair amount of talent to bring to the table.

"Third time the charm, eh class rep?" Takeru smirked.

"I, I guess though I hope we don't have to deal with a turret." Sakaki nodded solemnly.

Inwardly Takeru completely agreed, he had done that damn turret enough times, it was only a matter of time before he got hit himself, though he had the bonus of the loop and his luck meter would hopefully refill after that.

"Ok squad get some shut eye we leave early." Hayate called to the team.

Takeru climbed into bed and closed his eyes, another twinge of sadness, the news of Alternative V being activated had brought images of Yuuko crying in her office alone at her failure, it heaped more pressure on him to want to restart the loop, but if he did or when he did any information he could get on the Alt V enemy would help his goal, he hadn't done that during those early loops but he had been young and naïve.

No for now he would work for himself, he would fix himself prevent 'that' from happening again and build up knowledge that would make Alt V nothing more than a failed experiment, but for now he had to sleep the exam was soon and he needed to be at his best for the trials to come.

**A/N: Still not sure about running with this as a full loop or not but I'll see what everyone thinks. Took quite a few liberties, but I think I kept close to what I believe the outcome to Takeru not being in Yokohama would have resulted in, the shower scene well that came from me watching Starship troopers 1 and I thought 'yeah that seems like something they would have' so I put it in, I figured it would help explain Infinity plus's Takeru's lack of issues with innuendo and sex, ok I doubt a tank would topple a destroyer but I though hey it seemed cool and a 60 ton tank going at about 40kph would hit hard.**

**Departed quite a bit from canon for this, also as you can see Alt V has won through here, but considering what Takeru did he wants something to rebuild his resolve and we know from Alt that this plan gave him it for a while, so mostly original content now.**

**Not sure how the C.C.S.E is to go for the IJA though I remember that Marimo had to deal with an Auto gun too, so I'm going to say they are using the UN island (not like they will be using it for a while anyway.)**

**Hope you enjoyed please review.**


End file.
